


Whale You Be Mine?

by Agent25



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Secret Admirer, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent25/pseuds/Agent25
Summary: Raising an eyebrow in confusion, Steve wrapped the towel around his waist before reaching down and plucking up the crinkled paper off the floor. His wet fingers smudged the ink as he held it up to stare at its contents.What do farmers give to their wives on Valentine’s Day? Hogs and kisses!





	Whale You Be Mine?

Steve was a sweaty mess after his usual morning jog. Ten miles in under 30 minutes was a credible feat to be sure. With the sweat clinging to his skin and his hair matted down with moisture, it wasn’t surprising that his feet carried him to his bathroom.

He turned on the water in the shower and as it heated up quickly divested himself of his tight running gear. His shirt was chucked into the corner, his track pants pooling into a pile near the door, and his shoes loitering out in the hallway.

When the water was near scalding and steam fogging up the mirror, the super-soldier stepped into the glass shower and nearly groaned aloud as the hot water cascaded down the planes of his body. Hot water truly was one of the world’s greatest inventions. It definitely beat bathing in dirty water as he had done as a boy in Brooklyn.

Taking his sweet time, it wasn’t until the water was lukewarm that he finally turned it off and stepped out of the shower, water dripping off of him as he reached for the nearest towel. He pulled it off the rack and almost didn’t notice when a pink sticky note fell out of it.

Raising an eyebrow in confusion, Steve wrapped the towel around his waist before reaching down and plucking up the crinkled paper off the floor. His wet fingers smudged the ink as he held it up to stare at its contents.

Loopy handwriting greeted his eyes with curving w’s and hearts as the dots over i’s.

 _What do farmers give to their wives on Valentine's Day?_ _Hogs and kisses!_

Doodled in the corner of the sticky note was a rudimental pig with lipstick on its face and thought bubbles above its head saying ‘oink-oink!’

“Huh,” Steve murmured to himself as he re-read the joke. Sam must have snuck in and planted it as some kind of joke. Sam was weird like that. Shaking his head, he placed the note down on the counter and ventured into his room to get dressed.

 

+++

 

Steve had entirely forgotten about the little holiday humor by the time he was heading to the communal kitchen that served all of the Avengers. He immediately frowned as he entered the sleek kitchen only to find that whoever had drank the last of the coffee had failed to put on another pot.

Loudly sighing, the super-soldier went about doing the task himself. Honestly, sometimes he felt like he was living with a bunch of heathens. Who would dare drink the last of the coffee without preparing another pot? Sadists, that’s who.

Steve was full out grumbling by the time the coffee was roasting, its heady scent wafting throughout the kitchen. He went to the cupboards to pull out his favorite coffee mug. It proudly stated on it, ‘kale is for assholes.’ Natasha had given it to him last Christmas. He loved it and completely agreed with its message. He didn’t trust anyone who willingly ate kale.

His brows furrowed as he saw another bright, pink sticky note clinging to the porcelain mug. Cautiously, he tugged it off the cup and brought it closer to his face. Scrawled at the top of the paper was a little boat, its triangular sail had a heart drawn on it. Beneath it was the same handwriting from before.

 _What did one boat say to the other?_ _Are you up for a little row-mance?_

Against his own will he let out a little snort at the pun. Whoever was doing this at least had a sense of humor to them. But who was doing this? And why?

He was pulled from his thoughts when the coffee machine beeped, informing him that the new pot was ready to go. He tucked the sticky note into his pocket and quickly filled his mug with hot coffee.

He’d think better with caffeine.

 

+++

 

Once is an accident. Twice is a coincidence. Three times is an enemy action. Steve couldn’t help but think this when he entered his office to find something foreign awaiting him at his desk.

Sitting innocently on the desk was a bag of macadamia nuts. Steve’s favorite. He was instantly suspicious as he surveyed them.

Of course, stuck right to them, was another sticky note. Okay, Steve was now officially intrigued by this odd turn of events. He set down his half-empty mug of coffee on the desk, plopped down in his desk chair, and pulled the bag closer to him. He plucked up the note and quickly read it.

 _What do squirrels give for Valentine's Day?_ _Forget-me-nuts._

It seemed that his secret ‘admirer’ of sorts thought themselves a comedian. While Sam was always dedicated to a good prank this didn’t seem his style, and Steve had seen his handwriting before, it was nowhere near as lovely as this.

Natasha was a fan of puns and of making Steve uncomfortable. It could be her though Steve would expect her jokes to be more of the R-rated kind. The kind that would have Steve blushing like a school girl.

These jokes were…cute, in a dorky kind of way. Wholesome. Sweet. Like whoever wrote them was trying to get a smile out of Steve.

This was a mystery Steve was intent on figuring out. But not on an empty stomach. He ripped open the bag of macadamia nuts and munched happily on them as he pondered the identity of this mysterious note giver.

 

+++

 

Steve discovered more of them throughout the day.

On the back of his shield. _What did the Valentine's Day card say to the stamp?_ _Stick with me and you'll go places._

Attached to his cell phone. _What did the girl cat say to the boy cat on Valentine’s Day?_ _You’re purrr-fect for me._

Buried in his underwear drawer. _Where do all the hamburgers take their girlfriends on Valentine’s Day?_ _To a meatball._

Stuck to the handlebars of his Harley. _What did the flame say to his buddies after he fell in love? “I found the perfect match!”_

Inside of his wallet. _What did one watermelon say to the other on Valentine’s Day?_ _You’re one in a melon!_

Each and every time the elusive note giver remained out of reach. Now it was the end of the day and he had nothing to show for his struggles other than a pile of pink sticky notes. He wasn’t about to throw them out. That would just be rude. And they had succeeded in making him smile so he was saving them for a rainy day.

Conceding defeat, he trudged into his bedroom only to be met with a surprising sight. Sharon Carter was standing over his bed as she gently placed down a teddy bear hugging a heart on his pillow. With her back turned toward him she didn’t even notice his presence as he watched her silently.

When he couldn’t help himself, he stepped into the room and pointedly cleared his throat. He had to bite down the grin as he watched her jump in surprise. She whirled around with wide, panicked eyes that didn’t relax at all when she saw him standing there.

“Hi, Sharon,” he greeted, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice as he crossed his arms.

“Hey, Steve,” she weakly waved as she tried to block the teddy bear from his eyesight.

“What brings you to my room?”

She quickly looked around his room as if shocked that she ended up here. “Oh, you know, I made a wrong turn somewhere.”

For a spy, she sure sucked at lying. Or, maybe, she just wasn’t good at lying to him. The thought had him smiling on the inside.

“Uh-huh,” he said slowly as he took several steps closer to her. She was valiantly avoiding his gaze, a pretty blush having spread across her cheeks. It looked like it wasn’t leaving anytime soon. As he neared her he noticed the pink slip of paper crinkled in her fist.

A fissure of warmth spread through him at the thought of knowing exactly who his note giver was.

“May I?” he gently asked. Sharon blushed again but unfolded her fist and let Steve take the sticky note from her. He held it up and read.

 _Why did the Valentine get arrested?_ _For stealing someone's heart._

His heart flip-flopped and his breath got caught in his throat. He glanced from the paper to Sharon. She still wasn’t looking at him as she bit down on her lip nervously.

“Are you trying to say that I’ve stolen your heart?” he quietly inquired, completely serious as he realized that this wasn’t a joke or a prank. Sharon hadn’t been trying to get one over him, she had been trying to tell him something all day and he only now realized it. Well, Bucky had always said that he didn’t understand women.

Sharon finally raised her eyes and even though she was still nervous she had enough bravery to still say cheekily, “Well, only because I let you.”

He didn’t try hiding his smile at all as he nodded. “Of course.” He understood how she felt. She had stolen his heart a long time ago.

He dropped the sticky note, letting it flutter to the ground in his wake. He reached out, letting his entire palm cup Sharon’s cheek as his thumb slowly ran over her smooth skin. She instantly leaned into the gesture, eyes slipping shut as the two stood there.

Feeling brave, he leaned in and captured her lips with his own. She melted into him instantly, her body going pliant against his own as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her securely, hands clutching at her hips as they stayed there kissing for who knows how long.

He only pulled away when oxygen became a pressing concern. But he stayed in her orbit, the two only inches apart as he leaned his forehead against hers.

Her eyes remained shut as she whispered, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Steve.”

He chuckled lightly as he pressed a quick kiss to the corner of her mouth.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Sharon.”

What a happy Valentine’s Day, indeed.

 


End file.
